watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Graystripe
* Graystripe is a gray tom with a darker stripe on his back, yellow eyes and broad shoulders with thick fur.Revealed in Into the Wild History In the Original Series ''Into the Wild Graystripe is first seen as Graypaw when he attacks the kittypet Rusty. He introduces himself and then tells Rusty about the clans. He then scents Bluestar and Lionheart. Graypaw tells Rusty to go, but it is too late. He introduces Rusty to Bluestar and Lionheart. After Firepaw's apprentice ceremony, Graypaw congratulates him on beating Longtail and comments on his name. Graypaw then greets Darkstripe as he passes and after he has gone, tells Firepaw that Darkstripe is "Neither young, nor pretty". Ravenpaw runs into camp. Graypaw then comments on his luck at going out with Tigerclaw and Redtail. Graypaw then goes on to say how he wishes that he had met the RiverClan deputy, Oakheart. Graypaw pays his respects to Redtail and then tells Firepaw about StarClan and the Silverpelt. They visit Ravenpaw and then Graypaw shows Firepaw the camp. Both cats take some fresh kill off the pile, and listen to Bluestar appoint the new deputy. She appoints Lionheart. She also gives Dustpaw a new mentor, Darkstripe. They head towards the apprentice den to go to sleep. Dustpaw and Sandpaw are rude to Firepaw and Graypaw defends him. Two moons later, Graypaw is delivering a message to Bluestar and the patrol on the WindClan border. He hunts with Firepaw a little, after meeting him in the territory. He runs off to deliver his message after Firepaw sees a ShadowClan warrior. Fire and Ice'' Graystripe finishes his warriors vigil and goes to his den to sleep. He and Fireheart are given the task of bringing WindClan home. They journey over the WindClan territory to a set of Thunderpaths. They find WindClan underneath a Thunderpath and persuade Tallstar to bring the Clan home. They stop to rest for the night at Ravenpaw and Barley's barn on the way back. The next day, Fireheart and Graystripe take the cats home to their territory. Fireheart and Graystripe are given an escort of Deadfoot and Onewhisker to take them to the edge of WindClan territory. Fireheart and Graystripe take a shortcut through RiverClan territory. They get caught by Leopardfur's patrol and start fighting near the gorge edge. Tigerclaw's ThunderClan patrol come and help the fight. The Graystripe is battling, Whiteclaw, falls over the edge of the gorge and drowns. Fireheart and Graystripe then receive apprentices, Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw. When training, Graystripe goes out onto the ice to catch a water vole. He falls through the frozen river, and gets rescued by Crookedstar's daughter, Silverstream. When they return to camp, Yellowfang tells him that he is to stay in camp because he has a cold. Trivia He has beens described as solid gray. In Into the Wild, he was mistakeningly called "Grewpaw", instead of Graypaw. Page 141. He has been mentioned with amber eyes many times. In Code of the Clans, he is mistakingly called by his warrior name, although he's still an apprentice. Page 109. Character Pixels References and Citations Category:Characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Male characters Category:Deputies Category:Warriors Category:ThunderClan cat Category:RiverClan cat Category:Loners Category:Kittypets Category:Apprentices Category:Mates Category:Father Category:Senior Warrior Category:Gray Cats